ZW -
| romaji = Zearu Wepon | trans = ZEXAL Weapon | sets = * Order of Chaos * Return of the Duelist * Cosmo Blazer * Starter Deck 2013 * Judgment of the Light * Weekly Shōnen Jump promotional cards | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} "ZW -", short for "ZEXAL Weapon" ( Zearu Wepon), is an archetype of cards used by Yuma Tsukumo and Astral in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime which are created by the power of ZEXAL through the Shining Draw. "DZW -", short for Dark Zexal Weapon, are created by Dark ZEXAL. The archetype act as support cards for "Number 39: Utopia" and its evolved forms. "ZW -" monsters can be equipped to "Utopia" from the hand and/or field. They grant "Utopia" an increase in ATK or DEF as well as new effects. Each "ZW -" card is created for a specific challenge Yuma must overcome. "ZW - Unicorn Spear" was created in order to counter the banishing effect of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". "ZW - Phoenix Bow" was created to overcome the invincible "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis". "ZW - Lightning Blade", "ZW - Tornado Bringer", and "ZW - Leo Arms" were created to defeat Vetrix's unbeatable "Number 69: Heraldry Crest". "ZW - Ultimate Shield" then was created to take down Vector's destruction-defying "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon". Later, "ZW - Eagle Claw" was formed to counter Alit's numerous usage of Counter Trap Cards. And finally, when faced with Dark Mist's array of "Number C" monsters, "ZW - Asura Blow" and "ZW - Sleipnir Mail" were created. In the OCG and TCG , the first two "ZW -" monsters ("Unicorn Spear" and "Phoenix Bow") specifically can only equip to "Number C39: Utopia Ray". In Cosmo Blazer, newer "ZW -" monsters can equip to any "Utopia" monster, meaning they can be used with either the original "Number 39: Utopia", the upgraded "Number C39: Utopia Ray", "Number C39: Utopia Ray V", or the stronger "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory". Each individual "ZW -" is Side-Unique, with the exception of "ZW - Leo Arms" and "DZW - Chimera Clad". Members The "ZW -" monsters are based off of both mythical beasts and weapons. Recommended cards Weaknesses and Counter-Strategies * "Ice Beast Zerofyne" is a particularly strong counter to the "ZW -" equip cards, given that they all have to be face-up to trigger their effects, and lock up their owner's spell/trap card zones. * Since the power of the archetype hinges almost exclusively on "Number 39: Utopia" and the search capabilities of "ZW - Leo Arms", "Prohibition" or "Psi-Blocker" can effectively shut down the archetype. * Cards like "The Emperor's Holiday", "Magic Canceller", "Magic Deflector" etc. can negate "ZW-" effects if they're equipped as Equip Spell Cards to a monster. * Non-targeting cards like "Book of Eclipse", "Begone, Knave!", "Photon Alexandra Queen", "Wall of Illusion"(if attacked), etc. can easily remove the equipped monster from field. * "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon are effective against Utopia even when equipped with "ZW -" cards